Some vehicles include a system to adjust the height of vehicle. For example, a front end of the vehicle can be adjusted to increase or decrease the amount of clearance from a road.
One type of system utilizes a single valve that selectively allows fluid back and forth to a pair of piston mechanisms which change the height of the vehicle. A single fluid line extends from the single valve, and this single fluid line splits between the single valve and the piston mechanisms. The fluid line splits into a first branch fluidly connected to one of the piston mechanisms and a second branch fluidly connected to another one of the piston mechanisms. In this configuration, fluid can flow between the first and second piston mechanisms through the first and second branches without entering or exiting the single valve which can reduce roll stiffness across an axle of the vehicle which can affect vehicle handling.
Another type of system utilizes two valves and two separate fluid lines. In this configuration, one of the fluid lines extends between one of the valves and one of the piston mechanisms and the other one of the fluid lines extends between the other one of the valves and the other one of the piston mechanisms. Therefore, one valve and one piston mechanism operate independently of the other valve and the other piston mechanism. If there is an interruption in one valve or the valves do not shut off at the same time, this can introduce a warp force on the vehicle, i.e., twist force on the vehicle, which can affect vehicle handling.